Reveal me
by Claimed
Summary: Legolas has returned from the wars changed. Elrond wants to find out why Hardir/Legolas Elladan/Elrohir/Legolas
1. Default Chapter

Legolas Greenleaf was his name.  
  
A name feared by all enemies of good, all servants of the now fallen dark Lord, Sauron. A name respected for his bravery and loyalty in battle, but also a name loved.  
  
He was an elf and therefore beautiful, with an ethereal aura surrounding his body, and long golden hair which flooded over his shoulders, kept out of his vision by two strong braids, but his beauty was more than the gift of elves.  
  
His beauty was unmatched by even the Evenstar, and tales of his beauty were told amongst all of the remaining elves of Arda.  
  
But he returned for the Wars of the Ring different, his eyes betrayed an inner sadness that had worried the Lord Elrond greatly. All who saw Legolas now saw him not as the great warrior of the tales they had heard about him, but as a lonely figure fading like the sun setting, but never rising again.  
  
  
  
It was then that Lord Elrond decided something had to be done to heal this great warrior and to discover what pained him so. Late in the Autumn Elrond summoned Legolas, and he came.  
  
And thus begins our story, with the last coming of Legolas Greenleaf son of Thandruil King of Mirkwood to the Last Homely Home, Rivendale. 


	2. Reaveal me 2

Reviews!!! Yay!!!  
  
Legolasgirl86 :- thank you so much!! This is my fist story and to hear you like it really encourages me!! See I wrote a long bit just for you.. ;) will keep going and hope you like it.  
  
Ithilwen:- sniggers.. You like??? I'm glad!! I'm on a favourite author list *jumps around screaming woohooo.* sorry gotta stop doing that..  
  
Any way on with the story  
  
REVIEWS WELCOME  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Rivendale. One of the last remaining places in middle earth that Legolas would wish to return to. But it held painful memories. Of the council. Of his lover's and his first meeting. And their parting.  
  
Legolas sighed and reined his horse back. He dismounted throwing his golden hair over his shoulders and out of his eyes. He scanned the distant view with his alabaster coloured hand shadowing his eyes.  
  
"and so I return" he whispered gentley to no one, not really even meant for himself. His horse nuzzeled him before cocking his head questioningly, earning a flash of a smile from Legolas  
  
"Arod, my friend, if you became more elvish you would speak to me."  
  
He took his quiver off his back and slowly through the river, which cleansed his travel worn feet, and Arod followed him, and they made their way finally into Rivendale.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Elrohir pulled back the string on his bow, before releasing an arrow, which instead of hitting the centre of the target as it would usually only just managed to find its edge.  
  
"It is no use!" he muttered to himself.  
  
He slumped under a tree and slowly started rubbing the soft coloured earth between his fingers. He looked up when he heard the soft laughter of his brother and one of his many lovers further in the forest.  
  
He jumped quickly up the tree. This was the last thing he needed anyway, to come face to face with his former lover who now preferred his brother's company to his own.  
  
It was not that he was bitter, he thought as silently sat in the tree. No, he definitely was not. But he felt something in his heart, not love, nay! He had not loved his former lover, and it was not the hurt of a loss, but more. he struggled to put his finger on it. betrayal he guessed.  
  
He tossed his head indignantly. Yes that was it. Betrayal. Betrayal that his lover would dare to leave him and betrayal that his brother would receive him.  
  
Many lovers the twins had had, taking pleasure in the delights of the body, but Elrohir and Elladan had felt no love.  
  
"but I'm not bitter." Elrohir said out loud as he jumped down from the tree. He stalked back to the house as loud as possible, not caring what his brother thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Elladan bit his lip. He had hurt his brother, that much was clear, and why? he questioned himself. for a lover.  
  
"Halthien." Elladan began as the soldier slowly began nibbling his delicate ear.  
  
"Elladan, you sound grave, you carry many burdens for one so young. let me ease them." This is not going to be easy Elladan thought as Halthien shed himself of his own cloak, so he wore only a pair of light blue leggings.  
  
Halthien slowly began to run his fingers through Elladan's hair, stopping at the braids which he carefully unbraided. His fingers began to trace down Elladan's face and ears, before cupping his face and pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
  
Elladan responded, slowly easing his mouth apart, allowing his lover entry.  
  
Elladan could have kicked himself. This was not how this was supposed to go. He had made up his mind to stop messing about with Halthien and spend time trying to reconcile with his brother, but Halthien seemed to be having other ideas, he mused as Halthien removed him of his cloak and began sucking his pink, erect nipples. Not that he minded, Elladan thought, Halthien had turned out to be a good lover, a very good lover, he praised Elrohir highly in his choice of lovers.  
  
Elladan pointed his tongue before darting it onto the tip of the other's ear, all thoughts of leaving gone. Pleased his the shudder of a response he got he delved deeper around the ear, as he began to felt the other's desire swell upon his thigh  
  
"Well, well" Elladan sniggered "patience isn't your thing I feel."  
  
"That," Halthien panted back, "can be worked upon"  
  
And with that he pulled his upon himself and no more words were said between them.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Go on you know you want to review ;) 


End file.
